Burning Ashes
by sekiyha
Summary: I wrote this story on another account before, but I finished it now. Here is my after for Katniss and Peeta. A post-MockingJay Story. You might know it from a facebook I am admin Venia. The story is way better than I described it...I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Ashes Chapter 1

I wake up. In no rush to start the 's been a month since Prim died, since I was the Mocking Jay, since I killed Coin. My heart is still broken, it aces from death of so many friends. I feel tears run down my face, surprised I have any left. Peeta came back about a week or so ago, but I after he planted the Prim roses, I lost it again. Going back into a slump of depression and sadness. Greasy-Sae still comes. Cooks for me, and makes me eat. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I just sit here in the days. Numb. Nothing to live for anymore. Then one day, I sit up on impulse. Prim wouldn't want me like this. If I died and she was here, she would be happy, or would try to be happy for me. She wouldn't want me depressed. I get up, my legs numb. I make my way upstairs. Slowly but, surely. I do my hair again, before I notice its so tangled again, I will have to jump in the shower. I scrub the dirt off my face, and the rest of my body. After I get done, I just sit in the shower, and let the water mist me. I feel better. I get on some clean clothes, and re-do my braid. I look at my face, its fresh from the shower. I try not to notice the water in my eyes. I go downstairs, smelling food. It smells amazing, I haven't really had any feeling in anything since I have been sitting here. "Your up today?" Greasy-Sae says with a smile. I nod. She doesn't have her granddaughter today. I sit down on the stool as she hands me a plate full of bacon, eggs and potatos. I eat the food. "You know, you should really go say hi to the boy, after everything he has been through," she says. She's right. I need to say something to Peeta. But what is there to say? I finish my food and I get my hunting boots and jacket. Still by the fire place, where I threw them off after Peeta and the Primroses. I head for the woods. The only place I can think of. The town looks different. More life than it had, more anything. Some of the people on the streets give me looks. I don't know if they are looks of sorrow or what, but I know they look. I finally make it to the gate. The meadow is dug up. I forgot, that's where they put so many people. I think of Madge and her family, under my feet. I start to walk back feeling over whelmed. I don't know where I am going, but somehow, I end up in front of the bakery. It looks bright and warm. Peeta. I don't know what to say to him yet. What if walk in and he is there? What if he goes mad? What if he is just mad at me? I don't know what to think anymore. But, I think on my feet as I head into the bakery.

The smell of treats hit me as soon as I walk in. I close my eyes for a moment. It smells of cheese buns, and suddenly, I am craving one more than ever. I slowly walk in, I don;t see anyone yet, until I notice. The blond hair from behind the counter. He smiles at a customer hands he hands her a cookie. Peeta. I try not to cry. It's the Peeta I knew before the hijacking. The Peeta that loved me. The Peeta I want to hug. I go up to the counter. He is looking down at his order book. "Hi welcome to Peeta's Bakery, how may I help you?" He finally looks up. Our eyes meet for a moment. They are clear, blue and beautiful. "Katniss," he says. "Yeah," I respond. Its the first time I spoken in two weeks. "Glad to see you," he says with a smile. I smile back. "Well, I just came by to see what you did with the place," I say. I lie, I really don't know why I came in here. "Wait, don't you want anything?" He asks. "I have no money," I say. "I mean, I left it all at home," I finish. "I think we can make an exception," he says, He grabs my hand, I flinch at first then I follow him into the back. He gives me a cheese bun. He remembers. This almost brings me to tears. "You alright?" he ask. "I'm fine," I say. "I got to go," I run out the door before he can ask why.

.

.

I run back to my house and shut the door. What was I thinking? I'm not ready to talk to Peeta. I go upstairs and warp myself in my blanket. I have no one her to talk to. My mother has abandoned me. Prim is dead, so is Finnick, and Cinna... the list goes on. Then I think. Haymitch. I havn't seen him since he came back with me here to District 12. Maybe he isn't as drunk as I think. I decide to try. I get up and walk over. My hope of him not being drunk is left behind whe I find him passed out on the floor. The house isn't dirty...yet. It has a few broken bottles here and there, and a lot of empty ones. "Haymitch," I say. Nothing. "Haymitch," I say again. Nothing. I leave his house and slam the door behind me. I am stressed out on everything. I don't know what to do. I am back n my house in my bed again. Warped in my blankets. As I drift to sleep, I can't help not to think of Prim.

I am thrashing. I wake up. I am screaming my head off. I had the worst Nightmare. I haven't had a nightmare in so long. Maybe its because I have been numb in mourning. In this dream, every person that died, was attacking me. Biting off flesh in hunger. I look over at my clock. It's 2:47am. I know I won't be able to go back to bed. Not with out him. I turn on the lights and go down stairs. I make myself some warm milk and add honey and spices like they did in the Capitol. The taste comforts me as I sit by the fire I lit. I am calm for a moment. No one bothering me. No one here. Then, I realize, I am lonely. It didn't hit me until now, how much I crave human affection. I want someone here with me, but all the people that actually loved me are gone. I try to sip on the milk again, but the warmth I had inside is gone. It refuses to go down my throat. Tears fill my eyes and I am on the verge of some mental breakdown. Then, there's a knock on my door. I get up to get it. Maybe Haymitch heard my screams, since he dosen't sleep at night. I am surprised to meet the eyes of Peeta. I guess a tear finds its way down my cheek before I can wipe it away. "I heard you scream," he says. I don't know what to do, so I just stand here. "Are you alright Katniss?" He ask. I back away from the door, so he can come in. I am silent at first, but the tears are winning as the take over my face. Then I tell him everything. He listens to me as I sob and talk. Its the old Peeta. When he opens his arms, I walk into them. I haven't hugged him in so long. I don't want to let go. I don't want it to end. He pulls apart. I am disappointed, but he has to say something. "I am always here for you," he says. "Always," He said that to me before Quater Quell, when I hurt my ankle and he carried me upstairs, I was under the spell of sleep syrup and I asked him to stay with me, he whispered it to me, I didn't catch it at first, but it hit me later. I hang on to that word now, as we sip milk in front of the fire place. Always.

I wake up in my living room. Peeta is gone. Our cups still on the table. My muscles are stiff. I look at the clock, it's 6:19am. I am

wide awake now, no point of trying to go back to bed. Then I hear a flush. Peeta walks out the bath room. "Your still here?" I ask. "I can go, if you want," he says. "You can stay," I say. "Are you tired?" I ask him. "Nah, I wake up like this at home, to get ready for work," He says, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Oh, do you have to work today?" I ask. "No, it's Saturday," he says taking a seat on the couch. "So, since I'm staying, what do you want to do today?" he ask. I think for a moment. I don't do anything on my free time, actually, I'm surprised I'm not in the slumps. Then I get an idea. "Do you have a swim suit?" I ask. "Uhh, I think so, why?" he ask. I run upstair to my room. In the back of my closet, I grab a blue one piece bathing suit, my sandals and some sunscreen for my skin. I stop in the bath room for a towel. "We're going to swim," I say. He has a confused look on his face. "Swim? Where?" he ask. "Just go get your things," I say. Peeta wants to shower and stuff so I agree to meet him here at ten. Greasy-Sae comes in. "Where are you going today?" she ask looking at all my things in the rocking chair. "Swimming, with Peeta," I say. She smirks and I turn red. "Of course you're 'swiming' " she says with a laugh. "We really are," I say. Peeta comes back ready to go. We eat breakfast and say goodbye to Greasy-Sae. "Come on," I tell him. He follows me as we go through the woods. "Katniss, where are we heading?" he ask. "Be patient Peeta, we will get there," I say. When we do, the lake is beautiful. I take off my outer clothes and strip down to my bathing suit. Peeta follows after watching me. I jump right in, letting the water cool me off from the hot summer day. I go down and decide to have a little fun with Peeta. I hold my breath as long as I can. "Katniss?" he starts saying before he jumps in. I come back up the same time he does. "You scared me!" he says. I laugh. "Losen up," I say. He rolls his eyes at me. We spend the whole day swimming and splashing. It's fun, and I wish Prim would have been here with us. I get out the water. "You okay?" Peeta ask. I nod, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. "You miss her?" he ask. I nod again. "I miss my family too," he says. I forget sometimes that Peeta lost everyone. I feel bad for him. We sit at the edge of the lake all day, our feet in the water. The sun begins to set. "That's my favorite color," he says. I look at the sky again. Sunset orange. This little motion brings me to tears of joy. "You alright?" He ask rubbing my back. "I'm just fine," I say. Hopefully, I am true.


	2. Chapter 2

The swimming was fun. I am slowly getting the old Peeta back. We slowly talk to each other more and more each day. He paints in his house. I watch as he makes lightly strokes the canvas. "How do you do it?" I ask him. "Do what?" he ask. "Paint out your pain," I say. "I'ts easier to do than just sit and be depressed," He says. I look down, I get a little angry because I did that. Is he referring to me? "I'm not talking about you Katniss," he corrects my thoughts. I look back up to see his painting. I'ts a lone Prim rose. I start to cry. "It's beautiful." I whisper. "It's yours." He says. I hug him. I haven't touched him since the first day I had a bad dream. I linger it on purpose, feeling his strong arms around me. I break apart. He sighs. "It's getting late," I say. "I should be getting home." He nods and walks me down starirs. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he ask. I look into his blue eyes. "Yes." I say. His smile widens. I beam at him. He's coming back to me. the boy with the bread. I walk home. I try not to think of the nightmares to come tonight.

I wake up in another cold sweat. Screaming my head off. Prim was blown to bits. Right in front of me. I cry, and cry. Not knowing what to do. My door bell rings. I walk down stairs to answer it, I forgot some of the towns people moved into some of the Victors Village houses. They must be here to complain. Instead, Peeta's eyes meet mine. "You alright?" he ask. I shake my head. Peeta gives me a hug and we make warm milk. We turn on the t.v . and we watch it. I am falling asleep, the milk has made me so tired. He carries me off to bed, where he tucks me in. He whispers goodnight to me, but I grab his arm. "Stay with me." I say. I'm not that tired. I know what I ask of him. It's not like the time mother gave me sleep syrup. I am fully aware. He thinks about it for a minute before climbing into bed with me. I have no nightmares. He wakes up early for work and leaves, but he kisses my forehead before going. He thought I was sleeping. I get up and start to get ready for the day. I take an extra long shower and I hear Greasy-Sae come in. I step out to smell the eggs and bacon, wishing Peeta was here to enjoy the meal with me. I walk downstairs for a pleasent surprise. Haymitch. "Well sleeping beauty has woken from her slumber," he says. "Why don't you join us?" he says. I take a seat. It's my house, I should be asking him why he is here, but I am going to be nice today and hold my tongue. "We saw Peeta leave your house," he says. I blush. "So he was here, did you you gus-" I cut him off. I am disgusted. "No! Haymitch we didn't, now if you excuse me, I'm going hunting today." I say stomping upstairs. I hear him say something as I go. "Hmmm, so they did." Greasy-Sae laughs and I roll my eyes. I hate Haymitch today.

.

.

The day goes by slow. I hunt a while and get into my old self again. Part of me wishes Gale wa here to help me. I bring down a deer today. I walk into town, and hand the meat to Greasy-Sae. She smiles. "Someone's back." I smile at her and tell her I will see her tomorrow. I don't have anything to do. I go home, walk around, clean up a bit. I refuse to go in Prim's old room. I bet the dust is horrible in there. I am dusting the shelves until a book falls down. The book of all the people I love. I quickly put it back up and put the duster away. I need to get out of here. The flashbacks hunt me. I run out of my own home. I go to the bakery. Peeta takes orders. Girls smile at him. I find myself a little jealous. Peeta is mine, well sort of. I go up to him. "Katniss, nice to see you, can I get you anything?" He ask giving me a wide smile. "Nothing, I just needed to see you," I say shyly. I needed to get my mind of the dead. He smiles. "Blane, take the counter, I have something to do." He grabs my hand and we go in the back. "I'm going to teach you how to make your favorite dish." He says. I smile. This will get my mind off anything. We have so much fun. I kneed the dough as he turns on the oven. We laugh and talk. After we get done, I am covered head to toe in flour. "I am a horrible baker." I say with a laugh. He laughs too. "Maybe you can teach me how to hunt." He says. I smile. "It's a date."

.

I go home after my afternoon of fun with Peeta. All the sorrow I had is gone. All that is left is a smile. I haven't smiled like this since Prim was alive. I go home and take a shower, wash all the flour off. Night comes soon, and I'm so happy from today, I have no nightmares. I actually wake up happy, I even sleep until ten. I hear Greasy-Sae frying bacon. I slip on my robe and head downstairs. "Good morning." I say with a smile. Haymitch and Greasy-Sae stop what there doing. "What you say to me sweetheart?" he ask. "Goodmorning?" I say. What's wrong with that? Then I realize, I never really say anything, let alone takes a flask out and drinks it down. "Your scaring my sweetheart." he says. I finish my breakfast and get my hunting jacket. I take my bow and arrow out. I am in the zone, shooting 4 rabbits, a wild turkey and a wild hog, I got him from being in a tree. "Wow, thats a lot of meat." I hear. I turn around and smile. "Hi Peeta." I say. I turn back around. Then I do a double take. "Peeta?" I ask. He laughs. We sit and I teach him about the bow, and how to shoot. I eye a rabit. "Now, it may be trick at first, but I think you can get him," I whisper. He nods and takes the shot. He gets him in the body, not a clean eye shot, but pretty good for a beginner. "Peeta that was great!" I say. "I wasn't that good." he brushes it off. He comes closer to me. I search his eyes. No tracker jacker eyes in sight. Then it happens. I kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

He kisses me back. I hold his neck. He breaks apart. "Katniss, I'm sorry," He says me. I look in his eyes. "Why are you sorry Peeta? I kissed you." I say. He thinks about it for a second. "You did." he says with a smile on his face. "So what does it mean?" I ask him. I never been like this before, mushy and feeling butterflies in my stomach. He smiles. "I think, this means we are together." he says. I smile. We are together. And for real this time. No cameras. No one to tell me what to do, how to do it. A real kisses me again. We walk hand and hand ot the woods. I get dirty looks by some girls. They have no idea what I can do to them. Plus I have my bow with me. The either don't notice who I am or they are very very brave souls. We go in his house. We sit in the kitchen. He looks at me for a second. "I be right back," he says. He goes upstairs and comes back down with a sketch pad. He tells me to sit on the couch. I do and he starts to sketch. I sit still, turning my head for him when he tells me too. He does this for a while, before he wants colors. He runs upstairs and I explore his living room. I run across his pictures. It's of his family. I smile. He must miss them. Then I see a picture I never seen before. Me and him, kissing. I look so happy. So not like me. But for some reason, it brings a smile to my face.

The next days are fun. Me and Peeta slowly grow back together. I even get nicer and invite Haymitch, and Greasy-Sae over for dinner. Peeta backs the bread and desert. I try my best to cook stew, it's actually taste ok. Peeta comes over my shoulder. "Hey, no peeking." I say putting the top over the stew, even though he knows what it is. He kisses my cheek. "It smells amazing." He says. I roll my eyes. "Peeta, its just things I dumped into a post of water." I say. He laughs. "Well, you put things in water very well." He goes back to baking. I laugh. Haymitch burst right through the door. "Your cooking sweetheart?" he ask. I nod. "What did Peeta do to make you do that? Choke you again?" He's drunk. I stop what I'm doing so does Peeta, how dare he? I was in such a good mood, and Haymitch just ruined it. A single tear runs down Peeta's face. "Get out." I whisper to Haymitch. "What?!" he yells. "Damnit Haymitch, get the hell out!" I yell. Even in his drunk state, he knows what he did. "Have a good night." he says. He wobbles out the door with a slam. I come over to Peeta. I hug him. "Peeta, it's not your fault." Tears flow from his eyes, and I start to cry. "I'm so sorry." he says over and over again. "Peeta, it's not your fault." I keep saying. Tears start to leak from my eyes. I don't let him go.

Haymitch apologizes to Peeta the next day. I still just scowl at him for making him cry. I never seen so much pain in his eyes. I try to picture it out my mind. The next day, Peeta invites me into his house. We go all the way upstairs . Its more of an attic space. I walk in. The artwork everywhere, the paints and pastels. The skylight is beautiful. The window is large and brings in so much light. Prim used to spend so much time upstairs, now I know why. I don't go up there. It was Prims room. I smile at the paintings. They are detailed and beautiful. "You like it?" he ask. "Yes, it's very pretty." I say. He gives a warm smile. He sits down and I sit across from him. He picks up a paint brush and starts to paint. He looks at m for a while, and I now know what he's painting. Me. I try to be still for him. He smiles as he looks at his canvas. I wonder how it looks. It takes an hour, but he's finally done and let's me see. I look and I see me. I see someone pretty. He has painted hints of flames, and fire. But not enough to make me break into tears from the pain of being called the girl on fire. But so little to just make my face glow. "It's wonderful." I simply say. He smiles. "You're wonderful." He says. He kisses my nose and I blush. I don't want to leave his strong arms. He kisses my hand. "Let's go on a picnic." he says. I smile. "Okay."

We prepare for the picnic. Getting and cooking food at Peeta's house. We're going to have it in the meadow. It has grown back, and the spring air is warm. We walk there, hand and hand. Peeta squeezes it once in a while. I smile. We arrive and we eat and lay in the sun. It's just like the roof of the training center, except, we won't be worrying if we're going to be killed in a couple hours. I lay in Peeta's lap, while he plays with something on the ground. "What are you playing with?" I ask him. He lifts it up so I can see it. "A dandelion." I whisper. He smiles, and tucks it behind my ear. "You look beautiful." he says. I sit up and kiss him. He breaks up. "I need to ask you something Katniss," he says. "What is it?" I ask. "Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

.  
I am surprised. I put my hands over my mouth. "I know, it's only been 2 months," he says. "But they have been the best two months of my life," A tear comes out my eyes. "I want to spend every hour, every minute, every second with you, for the rest of my life, I love you Katniss." He reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a ring. It's beautiful! It has a pearl. My pearl in the middle. He must of got it off my dresser at some point. "Oh Peeta." I whisper. Tears freely flow down my eyes. He slips the ring on my finger. "Will you, Katniss Everdeen, do me the honor, of being my wife?" I look in his eyes. I nod. Speechless. "Yes?" he ask. "Yes." I whisper. He picks me up and kisses me. I laugh. "I love you." he says. "I love you too Peeta." We sit back down to our picnic to arrange everything. I tell him I don't want to get married right away. "I don't care Katniss, the fact that we are is all I need." I smile and he kisses me. I cant wait to see the look on Haymitch's face.

I want to call my mother and my friends. But the phone is in the study. I havn't been in there in months. I'm scared to see a rose. I slowly open the door. Everything seems the same. I look around. No snake eyes. No smell of roses. I go to the phone and dial the number next to it in he phone book. The phone rings three times before she picks up. "Hello?" She says. "Mom," I say. "Katniss? Omigosh, how are you honey, I miss you!" she says. Yeah, you miss me so much you don't call or visit me. I'm so mad at her one little statent, I want to hang up. But, I hold my tongue. "I have some news for you," I say. "Oh, what is it?" she ask. "Peeta asked me to marry him." I say. She takes in a breath. "Oh, Katniss, I'm so happy for you, when's the wedding?" she ask. "I don't know." I say. "We will figure something out." I say. "Well, I'm glad you called." she says. I nod, but she can't see me so I make an agreeing sound. It goes silent. I make up an excuse. "I have to go help Haymitch and Peeta with lunch." I say. "Well, go ahead, I love you." She say. I hang up the phone. I still have an awkward relationship with my mother, I don't think it will get better anytime soon. Peeta comes in and kisses my cheek. Everything will be ok.

I call all the people I can. I get on the phone Peeta starts to move in. We pack his stuff in boxes and more it three doors down. To live by him self, he has a lot of stuff. "You got that box Katniss?" he ask me. "Yeah," I say. That was the last of the boxes. All of them are stacked in my living room. "Well, thats everything." Peeta says. We plop on the couch at the same time. I take a deep breath. "What are you thinking?" He ask. "I'm thinking you have a lot of unpacking to do." I laugh. He does too. "Other than that." he ask. I have to think for a moment. I really haven't had any deep thought in such a long time, about my new life and all. "I'm thinking, of how long it's been since I enjoyed a spring, or smiled." I say. He smiles and kisses me. I find myself wanting more, a hunger that I had on the beach. He deepens the kiss. We hear a cough. I jump. "I'm a interupting?" He ask. Haymitch. We both blush and he gives a blunt laugh. "This arrangement should be interesting." Haymitch says.e with Annie. "Hello?" she answers. "Annie? It's Katniss." I say. "Oh, so good to talk to you Katniss," she says. "You too, listen, me and Peeta are getting married." I tell her. "Oh I'm so happy for you! When's the big day?" she ask. "We don't know yet, but soon." I say. "Oh, I want to see you guys! I have to introduce you to Fin ." she says. "Fin?" I ask. "Yes, Fin, me and Finnicks son." My stomach gets butterflies. Her and Finnick had a son? My heart fills with sarrow for her. He will never know how great his father is. A few weeks later. We meet him. Peeta loves holding him. He smiles and plays with him. He looks at me, I don't look back. There is no way I am having a child. "Would you like to hold him Katniss?" Annie ask. Before I can say anything, Fin is in my hands. I Feed him his bottle and smile. His eyes are just like Finnick's.


	5. Chapter 5

We slowly start to unpack the boxes. Clothes in my room, or should I say our room. Baking stuff in the kitchen. He has so much! My kitchen fills in an hour. He hangs paintings through out the house. I take his family pictures and put them on the fire place next to mine. I stop at the picture of me and him. I smile. I am happy again. I place it on the book shelf. "Where should I put my art stuff?" He ask. have to think for a minute. I wan to save our guest rooms for guest, if we ever have any. There's the study, but it's too cramp. The only room left in the house is a room I havn't been in in months. Prim's room. "Prim's room." I say to him. He starts to head upstairs. I follow behind him. "Katniss, if it's hard for you, you don't have to go." He says. I think for a minute. No Katniss, you need to do this. "No, I'll be ok," I say. We make it up. Everything is how she left it. It's less dust than I thought it would be. You can tell this was Prim's room. The way she detailed everything, the colors. I look around. I start to get tears in my eyes. Peeta hugs me close. I wish my little sister was here.

Peeta clears the room himself. I make more phone calls to people about me and Peeta. The prep team screams on the phone, I move my ear in there excitment. "Oh Katniss, we will send you designs of your wedding dress!" Says Venia. "Yes, they will be there in two days tops!" Says Octavia. I don't even have time to tell them the wedding isn't that soon, when they hang up. I get Effie's number from the though. She's even worse. "Oh Katniss! You should have called me the day of! I have so much planning to do!" She hangs up too. Me and Peeta meet back in the living room. "That was interesting." I say. He laughs. "Everything will be ok Katniss," he says. "They know what they are doing." I am still worried though. They have different taste than me. That night, I have nightmares. I wake up screaming, only to have Peeta's arms around me. I love this new arrangement. I can have an ok night with Peeta here to comfort me. Instead of going down stairs every night to make warm milk and stare into space. The planning book arrives in three days time. I look through it a week later. I don't really need to know what they are doing, if everything is wrong, I don't want to stress myself planning. I can see it the day of, and everything will be too late to change then I will just go with it. I open it and find it not over the top. But, beautiful. I find myself actually looking forward to it.

Effie bangs on the door. "Katniss, Peeta! I'm here!" She says. I hurry to the door. She walks right in. "Oh there's so much to do, the band the venue, the wedding is tommorow you know." She says. "Wait what?" I ask. "Katniss, didn't you read the back of the card with the dress?" She ask. I get a good look at her. Pink wig and floral suit, I havn't seen her in months and she just starts talking like nothing happened. "Well..." I say. "No need to worry, Katniss, I have everything covered." She says talking on her phone. "No! I wanted gold seating G-O-L-D!" She says taking her call into the guest room I laugh. I'm about to go upstairs when they run in. "Katniss!" they all say at the same time. My prep team. They hug me. "Oh it's so good to see you!" Octavia says. "Good to see you too." I say. We make small talk, well they do most of the talking. I listen and nod. "Well we should say hello to Peeta, where is he?" Venia ask. "He's still at work," I say. "He will be back soon, it's almost 8." I say. They get settled in. I go upstairs and get ready for bed, the day has been crazy. I hear Peeta come home, but I wait until he comes upstairs for me to greet him. I kiss him. "I didn't even know." I say. He laughs. "I can't wait for you to be my bride." He kisses me once more. That night, I have no nightmares. I wonder if it's from all the people being in the house. I wake up the next morning, to noises in my backyard. I look out the window and I see the wedding being set up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Katniss! Peeta! Up, up, up! It's another very big, big, big day!" She says. "Oh and Peeta, get out the room and use the upstairs one, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" She says. Peeta covers his face with a pillow. I lay on his chest, and kiss his neck. "Your teasing me." He laughs. I know what I'm doing. He gets up and leaves the room laughing. I get up and go to the bathroom. Wait? Did I kiss Peeta's neck? I shake it out my mind. The prep team burst through the door with the dress. "Katniss! It's time to get you ready!" Venia says. I come out the bathroom and Flavius grabs my hand. "Let's get to work ladies! We have a lot of work to do!" Flavius starts on my nails. While Venia puts my hair in my sink to wash it. Octavia paints my toe nails. Then they start to-do my hair. They braid it, but not just a normal braid, it has more twist and turns, more details. "It's called a fish-tail braid." Octavia explains to me. Venia does my make-up. By time they get done, it's noon. I look in the mirror. I look wonderful. I am beautiful, but natural. Tears start to flow to my eyes. I wish Prim was here to see it. "No, no, no tears now, you'll mess up the make-up." Venia says. I smile and hug them. "Thank you." I say. "You deserve it!" Flavius says. "Well me and Venia are going to help Peeta finish getting ready, Octavia will help you with your wrest." says Flavius. They leave the room. Octavia does a few little touch-ups on my make-up and at the end of my braid, adds a single primrose. She helps me into it. I look in the mirror. It's simple, but not too simple. The flower detailing makes it pop. She kisses me on the cheek goodbye until the wedding starts. I hear a knock on the door. "You ready sweet heart?" Haymitch ask. I nod. I put my hand in his arms. "Your sober?" I ask. He waves it off. A gesture like that from him means the world. He leads me to the backyard. The music starts to play as we enter. I see prim roses and my mother. Friends. Then I see him. Peeta. Just seeing the lights in his eyes, brings tears to leak from mine.

I see him as I walk down the hall. He looks so happy. I must look the same way, beacuse I am crying and smiling. Haymitch hugs me and I kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." I whisper. He nods with a smile and takes his seat. The preacher nods to us, and takes us over the words. Then he says. "The bride and groom want to say their own vow's." He nods his head toward Peeta. He looks me right in the eye, taking both my hands. "Katniss," he begins. "I have loved you since I was 5 years old. I have never stopped." I start to tear up again. "Getting reaped for the Hunger Games, was not the worst day of my life, but the best." I am crying now. "I promise, to love you every day, every hour, every minute, every second." he says. I am tearing up so much, I don't even realize it's my turn. "Oh, it's my turn." I say. Everyone laughs including Peeta. "Peeta," I begin. "I didn't know you, I never thought I would." I say. "You have grown on me," I say. People laugh again. "I loved you a long time ago, it just took me a long time to see it. And now that I do, I never want to let you go. I want you to be mine. Forever." I finish. He smiles. We exchange rings. "You may kiss the bride." Says the priest. Peeta kisses I kiss him back with everything I had. "Get a room!" Yells Haymitch. We break apart and the crowd laughs and cheers. We walk down the isle back to the house, where we are separated at once. Effie pulls me in. "Katniss, they have to set the tent up for the party." She says. "Well, that was some kiss! You ready for tonight? You need to borrow some underwear?" she ask. My mouth drops open. "You mean you two havn't done anything?" she ask me. I shake my head. "Oh, well, I would have thought so." She says. The party is set up, and the people poor in. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" The man with a mic says. We smile as we enter. We go into the middle of the dance floor and start to move in a dream like fashion. "You look beautiful." he says. I blush. "You look good too." I say. He lightly kisses me. The night is filled with more fun and dancing. Small talk with past victors, and old friends. Peeta seems to know everyone, he introduces me to people. Me and my mother actually talk. We have a fun time. We eat cake Peeta baked. It looks wonderful. The party is soon over and the clean up team comes in. We say our good-byes and head into our home. "That was fun." Peeta says loosing his bow tie. "Yeah it was." I say. He comes over and kisses me. I find myself wanting more. I kiss him with more passion and more eagerness. Soon, I am taking off his shirt and he un-zips my wedding dress.

I wake up. I look under the sheets. I am naked. I scream and get out of bed, wrapping the blanket around me, only to see Peeta naked too. I scream again and he wakes up. "Katniss, are you ok?" He ask. I look to the side. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say. He laughs and covers himself with a sheet. "Katniss, you know last night we-" I cut him off. "Yes, Peeta, I know." He laughs and I go into the bathroom, dropping the sheet in the doorway. I hear him go downstairs while I shower. I get out, realizing I left my towel in the room. I peek my head out the door, to see if Peeta is in there. He isn't. I am about to reach my towel when he grabs me from behind the door in his boxer shorts. "Peeta put me down!" I say. I'm laughing though. He does and kisses me, and I run back into the bathroom. This is going to be an interesting marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

My life with Peeta is happy. The years go by quickly. I age in the mirror. Peeta hints for children. He practically begs me. But, I don't know ow to respond. I see him crack a tear sometimes. I want to give him a baby, I really do. But, I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen. To have it taken away from me. One day, the throwing up starts. It goes on for a month, every morning. "You sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Peeta ask me on day before work. "No I'll be fine, I just ate something bad." I say. "I mean do you want me to go to the doctor? Is something wrong with me to you Peeta?" I yell. He looks at me weird. Mood swings. "I'm so sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to say that." I say crying. He hugs me. "It's ok Katniss." He gives me a kiss and goes to work after asking me a million times if I was ok. The mood swings have been happening a lot. I run to the drug store and get a pregnancy test. I put the money on the counter and run home. I drink a gallon of milk and wait. The waiting is killing me. I need to know. The test is over and I look at it. It's positive.

.

.How am I supposed to tell Peeta? I mean, I know he will be happy, but how can I- My own thought are interrupted by me throwing up. Ok, I already hate this. Not the baby, I mean just it living in me for 9 months. It's evening and Peeta comes home. I kiss him. "How was your day?" I ask him. "Good and yours?" he ask over dinner. "Great, I got desert." I say. I went to the bakery when Peeta was on break, and asked for cookies that said I was having a baby. What better way to tell him. I smile. I find myself eating slower. I am nervous about it. "So what desert did you get?" He ask with a smile. "Uhh, cookies." I say. I get up slowly and get them. He watches me closely. I open the package and his eyes light up. "Really?" He ask. I nod. Tears of joy come from his eyes. He kisses me and spins me around.

.

.

Months go by and my stomach is large. "You look like your gonna blow!" Haymitch said one day at dinner. I give him a scowl. Peeta is so sypportive and helpful. He comes home early to make sure I'm ok. He ask me if I'm ok every hour though. "You ok, Katniss?" he ask again. "Peeta, for the last time I'm fine." I say with a giggle. The baby starts to kick. "Peeta feel, quick." I say. He puts his hand on my stomach and smiles. We don't find out the gender, we want to keep it a surprise. But, we have to make a room for it. We go with yellow, it's a girl and boy color. We have fun making the room. Over a few weeks, we get packages from friends, and the Capitol. I smile at the gifts. They make me excited. But, I am still scared. I am happy when it kicks when Peeta's around, but when I'm alone, It feels weird. I don't think I can be a good enough mother.

.

.

My stomach seems to keep getting larger. I look down on it and wonder when the pain will come. Wonder when th baby will come. Peeta kisses my stomach. "Your going to be a great mother." he kisses me. One day, we are sleeping. It's late and Peeta has to go to work in the morning. We stayed up until 12 coming up with baby names. Then, I feel as if I wet the bed. I didn't have to use the bathroom. Then the pain hits me. I sit up. And the pain is so intense. I havn't felt so much pain in years. "Peeta!" I whisper yell. "Yes Katniss." he answers. I scream in pain. He jumps up. "What's happening!?" he says coming on his knees towards me. "Peeta, what the hell do you think is happening?! I'm having the baby!" I yell at him. I scream in pain again. "Ok, calm down and breath." he breaths with me. "Peeta, call the doctor and tell them to meet us at the hospital." I say as calm as I can. He runs downstairs hoping on one leg. I always forget he has only one. He must have forgotten too. "PEETA PUT YOUR LEG ON!" I yell so he won't fall down the stairs. "RIGHT!" he says coming back and quickly strapping it on. I lay back in the bed and close my eyes, even though I have pain. This is going to be a long night.

.

.

Author's Note.

Sorry if the chapters seem so rushed. I wrote them as chapters by them selves but, I decided they were too short so I merged them together.


End file.
